


Fear

by orphan_account



Series: Comfort [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is kidnapped by Crowley, and the situation brings the love triangle to a climax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

I tried my best to calm my shaking body and act like I had it together. I tried to focus on my rage rather than my fear.

I looked Crowley straight in the eye as I spoke. “Double dipping? Sounds like you’re just jealous and missing your boyfriends.”

He laughed.

“I like you,” he said. “You’ve got spark."

 “I try.” I managed to give him a sarcastic grin as I spoke.

“Don’t worry. I’m not planning on hurting your men. I just want to talk to them. I have some big plans coming up, and I need them on my team.” Crowley seemed cool and collected, but I could tell he was anxious. I got the feeling he was in trouble. He was crazy if he thought Sam and Dean were going to agree to anything.

 I kept working the ropes on my wrists, ignoring the burn and silently celebrating every time I felt them loosen. If only I could get free.

I sat there for another half hour or so, Crowley rambling and pacing as I struggled. I gathered that he had already let Sam and Dean know where I was, and that they were on their way. Now that I knew I wasn’t in immediate danger, I almost felt sorry for Crowley. “My men”, as he had called them, were not going to take kindly to the kidnapping.

With no warning, Crowley stopped talking, grinned at me, and disappeared. I heard footsteps running towards the door of whatever room I was in, and it took only seconds before the Winchesters burst in. Guns raised and game faces on, I saw both sets of eyes immediately fall on me. Before I had a chance to speak, Dean was standing in front of me, legs spread in a defensive stance, while Sam’s back pressed against mine as he protected me from behind.

“I’m fine.” I said in the calmest voice I could manage. “It’s Crowley. I think he’s in trouble and using me to get you to make a deal.”

 “Where is he?” Dean’s voice was low and monotone. I knew that voice. That voice was dangerous. That voice was beyond anger or fury. It was the voice of someone who had given himself over completely to his animalistic instincts to protect his own.

  “I don’t know. Can one of you cut this rope?”

  Sam turned, pulled his knife, and cut the ropes in one fluid motion. He watched me stand, making sure I was steady, and then turned his back and pressed against me, sandwiching me between himself and Dean once again.

 I heard Crowley’s voice again. I assumed he had showed himself, but all I could see was the back of Dean’s jacket.

 “Moose. Squirrel. Hello, boys.”

  “What the hell are you doing, Crowley?” Dean practically spat the words.

 “Oh, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Word on the street is that you and Sam are sharing some piece of ass. I thought maybe I would get in on the action.”

 Before the sentence was finished, Sam had jumped in front of me to grab Dean and keep him from rushing Crowley. I stepped back, my head swimming. I just needed to go home, not get involved in a pissing contest between Crowley and the Winchesters.

 “Easy there, Dean. Wouldn’t want you to lose your cool and show your weaknesses.” Crowley’s voice was taunting.

 “Why are we here?” Dean was no longer struggling against Sam, but Sam didn’t move away just yet.

 "Honestly? For me to mess with you. I may be in need of your services soon, and I wanted to find the right button to push when I call.” He looked at me. “Looks like I found it.”

 “You aren’t going to touch her.” Sam finally spoke, and his voice was just as dangerous as Dean’s.

 "Not today, no. See you soon, Moose.” And with that, Crowley was gone. I was being pulled along before I could process the empty room, and we left.

 I climbed into the back of the Impala. Sam climbed in the back with me and left Dean alone in the front to drive.

I was furious.

“SERIOUSLY?” I yelled. “He just wanted to see if you would come after me?! That was, like, practice for the real thing? And what was he talking about? What does he need from you?”

 “Calm down.” Dean ordered. “I don’t know. We can deal with it when we get home. You okay?”

 “No. I’m going to put a blade through his heart. Then I’ll be okay.”

“Sam?” Dean asked.

“She’s fine, as far as I can tell.” Sam’s hands roamed freely over me, checking for injuries. I slapped at them.

“I said I was fine!” I glared out the window and saw Sam smile in the reflection. He was smart enough not to comment.

 By the time we got back to the bunker, my anger had faded and the fear had set in. I had been kidnapped. Crowley could have done so much more, and I was incredibly lucky to have been set free that way. I was also afraid for Sam and Dean. If there had been a need, they wouldn’t have hesitated to fight. What if they had been hurt because of me? In no time at all, I was trembling and holding back sobs while contemplating all the things that could have happened, that might still happen.

I just shook my head at Sam and Dean when they tried to get me to talk. I didn’t want to talk, I just wanted to sleep. Things would be less scary in the morning, once all the adrenaline had run out and I had calmed down.

I paused in the hallway, looking at all the bedroom doors. I had never been in the awkward situation of choosing between them before, but they were both looking at me now with expectant expressions. I looked at the floor and entered my own room rather than either of theirs. I left the door open behind me.

I heard them enter their rooms and felt relieved that I wasn’t going to be forced to deal with our triangle tonight. I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and collapsed into my bed. It wasn’t long before all of the emotions of the night overwhelmed me and I began to cry.

I tried to cry quietly, but after a few minutes, Dean was climbing into bed with me, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

“I’m here. It’s okay. You’re okay,” he soothed, rubbing my back and tangling his legs with mine. I leaned into him and took deep breaths until I was no longer crying. I let the warmth of his body seep into mine as he kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

I still had trouble falling asleep. It wasn’t until I felt the bed dip again and Sam’s long frame snuggle against my back that I truly relaxed.

It probably should have felt weird, to have both Sam and Dean’s arms around me.

It didn’t.

I wasn’t sure which limbs belonged to whom, and I didn’t care. I just snuggled closer to Dean, pulling Sam along with me until I was completely covered in Winchester.

Crowley worried me, sure. But my real concern was currently surrounding me. Tonight I had been in trouble, and both men had been there for me. Once clear of danger, I had needed both of them with me to feel secure. This had turned into something much deeper than sex.

I fell asleep between my boys, wondering what the coming days would bring.

I woke up to Dean snoring softly in my ear. I quietly slipped out of bed and found Sam fixing a quick breakfast in the kitchen.

“Morning,” I said.

Sam didn’t greet me, but instead just nodded toward a chair. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course.” His serious tone made me nervous.

“Y/N, you know I would never let anything happen to you, right?”

“I know, Sam. What’s going on with you?”

“I woke up this morning in bed with you. And with Dean. I feel like something changed last night, and we can’t go back from that. Our situation worked when it was just sex, but I don’t think it is anymore.” He looked at me questioningly.

“No, it’s not just sex.” I looked down at the table, dreading the words I knew were coming.

“You know that someone is going to get hurt now, right?”

I silently nodded.

“I hate saying this to you. I really do. I wish to God I didn’t have to. But-“

I finished for him. “I have to choose.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again: THANK YOU. Thank you so much for reading. Your thoughts are always appreciated.


End file.
